Chance at Parenthood
by csinycastle85
Summary: What if Daphne and Niles had a chance start a family earlier? Will also include Frasier, Martin, Roz and Alice and a few OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Chance at Parenthood**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

 **Author's Note: Random idea came to mind, what if Daphne was given a baby carriage at random and whoever left the without a second word? I have read a great many Niles/Daphne stories on fanfiction and are all super well written. I think mine might pale in comparison.**

 **A/N 2: Not betaed and any errors made are my own. Please be nice as it is my first Fraiser fic.**

 **Genre: Family/General**

 **Rating: T (just to be safe)**

* * *

On a crisp and cool January afternoon in Seattle, Daphne on her way home after helping Martin with his daily exercises. Now normally she would be driving home, but her car was in the shop once again so she took to the bus home. She was near the lobby at the Montana when she felt something crash right into her. Once she had her footing she looked up and saw a young man who looked no older than twenty, average height, weight and Asian. Daphne felt a diaper bag and a baby carrier being thrust into her hands. Soon Daphne heard, "Please ma'am take the baby I can't take care of her."

By the time it all made sense of what happened the young man took off running in the opposite direction. Unable to give chase to the young man turns around and walks towards the apartment when the doorman, Emerson Archibald says, "Mrs. Crane, I saw what transpired and have notified the authorities. Should I call Dr. Crane?"

Daphne nodded. Before she gets in the lobby she hears whimpering from the baby carriage. So she finds a seat and once she had the baby carrier and bag set down she flips over the blanket and gasps. Laying there was a newborn baby girl swaddled in pink and looks no more than a week old. Feeling her heart melt she places the blanket on the marble seat and proceeds to get the infant out and place her gently on the blanket wrapped her up, carefully picked her and cradled her. The whimper dies down as she senses warmth. The infant snuggles into Daphne and she coos, "You're a sweet'eart aren't you?"

As Daphne held she saw that the baby was of Asian descent and saw how much hair she already had that was sticking out from the hat she had on. Daphne saw a hint of a smile and she could not help but let out a sigh. As she cradled the little baby she saw a note in the carrier. She slowly reaches for the note and with one hand opens it and reads it:

 ** _January 17, 2003_**

 ** _To Whomever Will Take Care of the Baby,_**

 ** _I am the baby's father and cannot take of her as I have no more resources to care for her. Her mother, my wife and the love of my life Xu Biyu (Bianca) died shortly after giving birth and I am heartbroken. My baby daughter does not have a name yet is only known as Baby Girl Zheng and she was born at Harborview Medical Center less than a week ago._**

 ** _Please, I ask that you take good care of her and pick a good strong name for her._**

 ** _Thank you,_**

 ** _Zheng Bingwen_**

Daphne sighed. She put the note back in the carrier and thought, _poor baby she has been in the world for not long and her life was hard already, losing her mother and now possibly her father too._

She knew that she shouldn't get attached but she had already fallen in love with the infant. She and Niles knew they wanted to start a family and soon ; maybe they can start by taking care of this infant. Who knows even adopt her, that is if it works out. Looking at the little baby in her arms reconfirms her feeling about having a family. During the next twenty minutes, she was interviewed by the detectives and the CPS representative who was sent there. After giving her the statement and the note that she had read she sat back down with the infant. While there she had seen the infant wake and began whimpering. Only this time it was a different whimper and she knew what was coming; especially with changing a few diapers. Quickly looking to the diaper Daphne fished out a diaper and made a dash for the ladies' room to change the stinky diaper. Once that was done and her hands were cleaned, she headed back to the lobby and sat back down and found a bottle of formula and fed the infant.

She was lost in watching the little one sleep that she didn't see Niles come into the lobby.

Niles had come by as quickly as he could after getting a call from the doorman, Emerson Archibald. Good thing he was done for the day when he got the call, otherwise, he would not have been able to concentrate. When he made it back and was in the lobby he saw the doorman being interviewed by the police detective and also saw a child welfare representative he wondered, _what is going on?_

Then he saw Daphne sitting with a small pink bundle in her arms he couldn't help but really wonder what was going on. Niles walked past the doorman, the police detective, and the child services representative and made the beeline for Daphne. "Daphne, my love what is going on?"

Daphne looked up and put her finger to lips to signal 'keep your voice down' before continuing. "Well as I came home I had run into a young man who said she could not take of this infant any longer and he gave the bag and baby carrier. I have given my statement to the detective and the representative and it is up to the representative to decide the next move."

Daphne showed Niles the little infant who had fallen asleep after she been given a bottle. When she saw Niles saw her he smiled. Daphne said, "She is darling isn't she?"

Niles nodded and then Daphne added, "I am thinking if they place the baby with us, we can care for her until further notice."

Niles looked at her and asked, "Are you sure? I mean I will support your reasoning and…"

Right then Daphne lifted her head and said, "Of course I am sure."

Niles nodded his head again when Daphne looked up and said, "Here comes the representative and the detectives."

They stood up when the representative, a plump and petite woman who was in her forties and had a calm demeanor approached them and said, "Dr. and Mrs. Crane? My name is Debra Gea the head of the Seattle CPS facility. We have concluded with the interviews. Now normally I would take the infant into our care as per normal protocol. However, since the facilities is overcrowded plus it is the holiday weekend thus a placement would be hard. In which case Detectives Sterling and Gray cleared it with their CO and a judge and I have cleared it with my supervisor to have her place temporarily with you two. Next week I will call to make an appointment to come and take things from there. In the meantime will look into if she has any living relatives."

Pausing briefly, Debra got out her business card and gave it to Niles and said, "Here is my card call me if you have any questions. Also, I will take on your case personally."

Daphne and Niles smiled; they were elated. They would be able to care for the infant at least for a few days!

* * *

 **A/N 3: Thanks for reading the first chapter of "A Chance at Parenthood". Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

 **Mentions of: Flour Child (Season 2 Episode 4).**

* * *

After they thanked the detectives and the CPS representative, it quickly dawned on Daphne and Niles that there was one thing they needed to do. "Niles darling, we do need to go get some baby supplies and other items. We also need a name for the little one, we can't keep calling her 'baby girl', or 'little one'.

Niles nodded and replied, "Indeed we do. Let's go and we can brainstorm baby names on the way."

Daphne unwrapped blanket and gently put the baby back into the carrier. As she did so baby began whimpering because of the loss of warmth. Smiling Daphne said in a calming voice, "It is okay, sweet pea. We are going on a little adventure."

Once the baby was buckled in and the blanket covered the carrier and they had the bag, they were off. As Niles drove he looked in the rearview mirror saw Daphne humming lullabies; her being caring and loving with infant made him love her more.

A few hours later Niles, Daphne, and the baby made it home. They had purchased many items: a bassinet, baby monitors, newborn clothing, formula, baby bottles, diapers, a pacifier, a sling for Daphne to carry the baby with, and a few toys; the changing table would be delivered in the morning. Even the doorman helped them carry a few of the purchases up to the apartment.

Soon they began setting up. While they put everything together, they had the baby nearby to keep an eye on her. Two and a half hours later, everything was ready to go. They spent some time with the infant but all too soon she was ready for bed time. Once she had Niles change her diaper as practice and bottle fed her and the infant was in the new bassinet sound asleep.

As they watched the infant sleep Niles said, "Who knew an infant needed so many items? Now I know and can appreciate all parents caring for newborns including when Frasier was raising Freddy with Lilith."

Daphne loved how Niles was eased up on views since he had carried a bag of flour pretending it was a baby. Suddenly Daphne suddenly knew the perfect name. All throughout the afternoon, they come had tossed around names. They knew Hester had to be the middle name but first names, it was harder. They had rejected Geneva, Aurelia, Emmeline, and Giovanna. As they watched the baby Daphne said, "I know the perfect name for her."

With his arms around her waist and his chin on her right shoulder he asked, "What Daph?"

Daphne asked, "Well how about Evangeline Hester Crane?"

Niles was quiet for a fraction of a minute before saying. "I love it suits her and it is strong and in the future she can go by Eve or Angel."

They looked at the sleeping baby Daphne whispered, "Hello Evangeline."

No sooner had she said the name when they were rewarded with a smile; they knew then the name was a definite keep. They went to bed early knowing the next few days were going to be busy. Throughout the night they had been woken a few times and Niles and Daphne took turns getting up to change and feed baby Evangeline.

-x-

Saturday came was the day they decided they would tell the family. They could have waited but knew an infant would be hard to keep a secret, mostly when Daphne had to head over of Martin's exercises. While Niles was making the appointments with the lawyer and a pediatrician Daphne was washing the dishes. Daphne had been thinking of how she would tell her mother about Evangeline. Daphne was nervous, to say the least; then again her mother started to mellow out a bit in the last several months. Still, she had no idea what her mother would say.

That morning Gertrude was on her way to work when she saw a playpen by the entrance to the kitchen. Now she had heard baby cries and saw baby stuff but she didn't want to ask yet; she had also being tired from her shift at Nervosa the previous day. However, now she was curious. She approached Daphne who had just come out of the kitchen doing the dishes. "Daphne, what is going on?"

Daphne nervously smiled. "I know what you're thinking. It happened yesterday afternoon as I was coming when a young man left me the baby with me. He said he was unable to care for the baby without his wife who had passed away after giving birth. So now the CPS representative has cleared it for us to care for the infant until at least after the three-day holiday is over. Then will proceed and see what is best for the infant. We are hoping if it works out we would adopt the infant and provide her with a forever home."

Daphne paused and continued, "Mum I know this must be a shock to you but…"

Gertrude held up her hand and said, "Daphne I understand that you and Niles are looking out for the best interest of the baby and I applaud that. Just one question."

Daphne inquired, "What is it?"

Gertrude posed, "Assuming you do get to adopt her, can I met my possible granddaughter?"

Daphne smiled and answered, "Of course mum."

Daphne went to the playpen, bending over she carefully picked up Evangeline. Just in the last eighteen hours Daphne and Niles fell in love with Evangeline, even more, when she smiled at them with her gummy smile plus how beautiful Evangeline's chocolate brown eyes were. They could tell she had a hint of dimples too. Daphne thought _boy, she will grow up to be a handful and a heartbreaker._

Daphne brought the baby close to her face and cooed, "Hello sweetie pie. You are about to meet me mum, your grandma."

As Daphne walked over she was rewarded with a smile. Making her way to the fainting couch and said, "Mum I would like you to meet the little angel that has captured our hearts, Evangeline Hester Crane."

When Gertrude saw the adorable infant she gasped. "Oh, Daphne she is darling. Can I hold her?"

Daphne gently placed the infant in her mother's waiting arms. Following a brief moment, Gertrude said, "Yes Evangeline does fit this little baby. I am also glad you named her after your great aunt Evangeline."

Now Daphne knew there was a reason why she had picked that name. Aside from Grammy Moon, her great aunt Evangeline was also her favorite relative on her mother's side. She recalled the stories she heard when she was young. Watching her mother interact with the baby, let Daphne know that the rest of the family would take just as well, especially Roz who is about to become Aunt for the first the first time.

A short time later Gertrude placed the baby back in Daphne's arms and left for work when Niles appeared from his office. "Well my love, I have made an appointment a pediatrician at three in the afternoon and with our lawyer for tomorrow afternoon. Now we can go and meet with our family after that go get Evangeline checked out."

Daphne agreed. Rounding up what they need they headed off for their first stop. As Niles drove Daphne made the call and told Frasier, Martin, and Roz.

Daphne made a three-way call and when they were all on Daphne began, "Hey Frasier and Roz its Daphne. Can you put your phone on speaker?"

Frasier began to wonder but did as he was told. When Daphne was sure she began, "Okay so Niles and I have something we want to talk you about and need you to meet us Anya's Café in about thirty minutes. I promise Niles and I will tell you then. Oh and Roz please bring Alice along. We'll see you soon."

Frasier didn't even get the chance to get a word in when he heard the click, click sound. He wasn't the only one who wondered. Even Roz wondered After Roz hung up she wondered, what on earth could Niles and Daphne want to tell me and Alice at Anya's and not over the phone?

Instead of wondering further she gathered Alice and got ready to go.

No sooner had she finish the call when she heard cooing sounds. Daphne looked down and saw Evangeline wake up from her morning nap. "Good afternoon little one. You are about to meet people who with no doubt will love you so much!"

Niles and Daphne arrived at the café and had seen that they hadn't come yet so Daphne quickly went to the lady's room and checked on Evangeline's diaper before coming and getting a bottle to feed the baby.

In due time everyone had made it to the restaurant and joined Daphne and Niles at the booth table. As soon as they saw a baby carriage and diaper bag at the table they all began to wonder, particularly Martin. It was Frasier who put it best, "Care to explain what is going here you two?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the second chapter of "Chance at Parenthood". Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay been a busy week for me! So I have done researched how a court hearing might go for this chapter, hopefully, a good enough job portraying it!**

 **Mentions of: The Ring Cycle (10.01) and Rooms with a View (10.08)**

* * *

Niles loved the look of shock and surprise on everyone's faces. After a minute he grinned and asked, "How would you feel if you have a new family member?"

Before anyone could ask they were asked for their orders. Once that was done, Daphne recounted the story. Once she was done with that and what their plans Roz asked, "What are your future plans?"

Niles answered, "Well we hope that we will be able to adopt and give Evangeline a forever loving home."

Martin, Frasier, and Roz had looks of understanding on their faces. Alice on the other hand, piped up, "Does this mean I have a cousin to play with?"

Daphne smiled at her goddaughter/niece and replied, "Yes sweetie it does."

Alice responded with enthusiasm, "Yay!"

Martin then spoke up. "May I hold my foster granddaughter?"

Daphne answered, "Of course you can Martin."

She leaned over and took off the blanket, unbuckled the infant and gently placed her in Martin's arms.

Evangeline noticed she was in someone else's arms but sensed it was safe and began to gurgle.

Seeing the baby smile at him Martin was overwhelmed. Normally he didn't show his emotions, this time, was different. He had hoped that Niles and Daphne would have kids but he didn't think it would be this soon—nearly four months after they got married and nearly two months since his heart surgery. Martin looked up at his son and daughter-in-law and asked, "She is a precious baby. You had mentioned she didn't have a name before, did you come with a name?"

Niles answered, "We have. Daphne and I decided to name her Evangeline Hester Crane."

Martin was quiet but Frasier said, "That is the perfect name for this little angel. I know mom would be happy."

Martin was only able to nod. The food had arrived and soon they had passed the baby around.

When Frasier held his new niece, he placed his large finger on the infant's tiny hand and soon enough the infant grasped on Frasier remembered how the first time Frederick held on to his finger tightly.

Then Roz said, "Okay it is my turn now."

When she was holding baby Evangeline and said, "Hello there Evangeline. I am your Auntie Roz, you are the luckiest baby alive to have the greatest parents. Plus you are so adorable and your Cousin Alice, Uncle Frasier, and Grandpa Martin are going to have spoiled you with love and of course gifts."

Roz then remembered something. She turned and looked at the Alice and said, "Remember the gift you wanted to get on the way here?"

Alice said, "Yes mommy."

She reached into her bag and pulled a stuffed animal and said, "Here mommy."

Roz took the gift and whispered to the baby, "Evangeline here is your first gift from Cousin Alice."

Roz then looked at Daphne and Niles and said, "On our way here Alice had seen the stuffed animal and insisted on getting it. At the time I wasn't sure why but now I do."

Daphne awed. Baby Evangeline was already so well loved.

After the brunch with Frasier, Martin, Roz, and Alice, time had flown by quickly. They not only met with the pediatrician, Dr. Treyden Parker who gave the baby a clean bill of health and tips on bonding and gentle exercises to help the baby strengthen her muscles, the lawyer, Lane Silversmith who promised he would take care of all the paperwork and would call the when it was time for the court date and also the CPS representative, Debra Gea who gave them the initial home inspection and told them what they needed to do with their home.

-x-

Soon it as the day of the hearing. To say that Niles and Daphne were nervous was an understatement. Today was the day they would find out if they could be long term foster parents to Evangeline or relinquish her to the next living relative. One thing was for sure they hoped that they would be able to continue to take care of the infant. When they arrived at the court, they were met by their lawyer, the lawyer who represented the father, the DA, Debra Gea, and a co-worker of Debra's to watch and care for baby Evangeline during the proceedings. As they waited Introductions were made and Niles and Daphne and their lawyer Lane Silversmith became acquainted with Mr. Johann Johann the lawyer representing the father. As they waited, both Niles and Daphne wondered why the father couldn't make it the hearing; soon they would find out.

Shortly it was their turned and then they went to the courtroom where when they arrived and Mr. Johann Johann along DA, Annabel McLeod had gone up to the front when the bailiff said, "All rise court is now in session. Honorable Judge Giovanna Goyt presiding. You may be seated."

The bailiff then said, "Judge, case #1025 matters of custody of Baby Evangeline Hester Crane formerly known as Baby Girl Zheng. Representing the Cranes is Lane Silversmith and representing Mr. Zheng is Mr. Johann"

After saying thank you the proceedings began. Looking at the Judge began talking. "From what I understand we had that Evangeline Hester Crane, formerly known as baby girl Zheng's birth mother died in childbirth and the father was too distraught to raise his daughter on his own?"

The DA, Annabel McLeod replied, "That is my understanding as well, your honor."

Judge then asked, "Where is Mr. Zheng?"

The lawyer said, "I can answer that your honor."

The judge acknowledged him, "Proceed Mr. Johann."

Mr. Johann began speaking. "Well after he left the baby with Dr. and Mrs. Crane, he had called me and left me a voicemail and shortly thereafter had been found by police officers in a dark alleyway died of a drug overdose."

Daphne and Niles both gasped and thought of the baby first. They both thought _poor baby she is an orphan now_.

The Judge then asked, "Mr. Johann I understand that have you have been able to locate any other living relatives who would be proper guardians for this child?"

Mr. Johann added, "That is correct your honor. I have located the baby's biological grandparents. However, at this point in time, Ms. Bianca Xu's and Mr. Bingwen Zheng's parents are living in a different country. When I informed them of Ms. Zhao's and Mr. Zheng' deaths, and of the baby, their parents denied their existence because of the forbidden relationship that Ms. Xu and Mr. Zheng were in. The elder Mr. Zheng they have flat out refused to even recognize baby Evangeline's existence, saying she is a bastard and she is not a part of the family and never will be. The Xu's had some other choice words but I will spare you what else they said."

As the case went on Daphne thought _how dare they deny the existence of the sweet and innocent infant? Serves them right. One thing is for certain, Niles and I can continue to be the best foster parents to Evangeline._

The judge nodded, "Very well. So you have no objections to Dr. and Mrs. Crane being foster parents with the option of adopting Evangeline?"

Mr. Johann spoke, "Correct your honor I have no objections."

Judge nodded and asked, "Very well. Will Dr. and Mrs. Crane come forward please?"

Niles and Daphne along with their lawyer came forward and took their places at the table the other lawyer had stepped aside.

Judge looked at Niles first and began, "Dr. Crane I understand that you are a psychiatrist?"

Niles replied, "That is correct your honor."

Judge continued, "Will you be able to set some time aside to bond with Evangeline?

Niles acquiesced, "Yes your honor."

Judge added, "In the event, you can't do you have extra support?"

Niles replied, "I do. My secretary Mrs. Woodson can help when needed as she is a grandmother herself."

Judge replied, "Very well."

She then turned to Daphne and asked, "Mrs. Crane I would understand your Martin Crane's physical therapist."

Daphne answered, "That is correct you honor."

Judge inquired, "Will you be able to set aside time to bond with Evangeline?"

Daphne replied, "Yes your honor and like me husband said in case something, me brother-in-law, Dr. Frasier Crane can help watch he when he is home as with the case with me friend Roz Doyle."

Judge nodded her head in agreement. She looked into the crowd and queried, "Ms. Gea it is my understanding that you will take care of their case file?"

Debra Gea answered, "Correct your honor."

Judge acquiesced, "Very well. Ok, I have decided that it is in the best interest of baby Evangeline, she shall remain in Dr. and Mrs. Crane's care for the next year in which case they have to file for adoption. The court is adjourned."

Niles and Daphne smiled. They had been granted long-term care of Evangeline. They were ecstatic. They looked at each other and made a silent agreement that they would be the best foster parents to Evangeline and provide her with unconditional love she that she deserves.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the third chapter of "Chance at Parenthood". Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

* * *

In the weeks following the hearing, Daphne and Niles kept their promises and spent every free time they could to bond with Evangeline. Every morning when she first woke up Daphne had Evangeline doing tummy time and reach for safe objects close by. Other times either she, Niles and even Gertrude would hold the baby, cuddled her, read to her, talked with her and even sang to her.

Most days Daphne took Evangeline with her to assist Martin with his daily exercises. Some of the time she would carry baby Evangeline in a sling so that the baby would have close contact and other times it worked out Daphne would have her on her tummy time mat while she was nearby helping Martin. If there was a day where Daphne had to accompany Martin to his doctor's appointment, Niles cared for Evangeline. Niles had bought a mobile playpen for the office for such occasions. He would bring her to the office and if he was busy, Mrs. Woodson helped out in any way she could, by keeping Evangeline entertained. When he wasn't he would bond with her. When neither Daphne nor Niles could care for her, Roz and Frasier stepped into help. However, most of the time, Daphne and Niles were able to spend time with Evangeline.

One thing was for certain, though, Evangeline is well loved. It seemed liked each time she went over to apartment 1901, Martin already had gifts ready for his granddaughter in forms of onesies from his favorite teams, Seattle Seahawks and Seattle Mariners as well a teddy bear. Frasier would also have educational gifts ready while Roz and Alice give a lot of girlie gifts. Even Freddie who had gifts sent over from Boston. Pretty soon Niles and Daphne had gotten a bedroom and a playroom to hold all the gifts. They went with a light shade of purple for Evangeline's room and gave her a playroom that was cosmic themed.

It didn't take long for them to decide that they want to adopt Evangeline. So after Niles made the call to their lawyer and over the next several months they go through the adoption process. True as it may that it was rigorous, but Daphne and Niles knew it would be worth it. Before the second round of home study visit began, their social worker, Debra had many things completed, such as their background checks for clearance purposes and to make sure they had clean records.

Next was a check on their health records. Good thing that baby Evangeline was dropped off after Niles open heart surgery and not before, otherwise they would not be as fortunate to be able to be emergency foster parents. Then came about a check on their income, she and Niles agreed that Niles' plus Daphne's income her efficient saving habits they would be able to comfortably provide for themselves and for Evangeline.

Next came the part of about their autobiographical information about their lives. One was about their education background and their familial relationships. Debra found out that Niles had one older brother and a father who was a former cop. Debra also found out that Daphne came from Manchester and that she had four older and four younger brothers.

Following the autobiographical study came the second to last part, the references. Debra had interviewed not only Frasier, Martin, and Roz for the references, she had also interviewed Gertrude. Daphne was worried what her mum would say but luckily Gertrude had nothing but good things to say, especially about Niles.

The final step was the final check on their home before Debra writes the final draft of the home study report. As for baby-proofing the apartment and they made sure everything was in working order. The first visit was Debra saw that the smoke alarms were working order, that any antiques were secured, that the water was safe, that there was enough space for Evangeline to grow up in and finally proper storage of any dangerous objects. Daphne was glad that he got rid of the starter's pistol from years earlier and that Niles was way over the fad of being a firearms enthusiast.

As all this was going on both Daphne and Niles loved to see their daughter grow and hit the important milestones. By late August Evangeline was not only eating solids she was also eating with Daphne and Niles but also loved it when the family went out to eat. Plus she loved eating anything they put on her tray. At this time Evangeline was not only babbling and showing more facial expressions and loved playtime especially peekaboo and itsy-bitsy spider and this little piggy. By this stage, Evangeline loved music in which whenever possible Niles would play classical and operatic songs for her and other times Daphne would sing to her. Of course the one song she would sing to her is her favorite, Heart and Soul. Evangeline was also showing signs of moving around so they really had to baby proof the apartment. The only bad part was when Evangeline began teething—she was fussy a lot and required soothing; all her cries were heart-wrenching even Gertrude helped calm Evangeline.

-x-

By the time the finished the process in mid-September Debra notified Daphne and Niles and said, "Congratulations, Dr. and Mrs. Crane I am able to give my final recommendation that you are suitable to adopt Evangeline."

They smiled; they are way beyond exultant about the adoption being finalized. In early October, nearly nine months after the initial court hearing, Niles, Daphne with Baby Evangeline sitting in Daphne's lap and their lawyer, Lane Silversmith they were in the judge's chambers awaiting the final decision from the judge.

Judge Goyt looked over the files and asked, "Okay. Niles and Daphne, are you willing to raise this child as your lawful child?"

Niles and Daphne both replied, "Yes."

Judge continued, "This child will inherit from you. She will be treated no differently than a biological child. Do you agree?"

Niles and Daphne nodded. "Yes."

The judge added, "I know it has been several long months and a hard process. But everything seems to be in order. I am signing off on the adoption. Congratulations Niles and Daphne."

Lane exchanges smiles with Niles and Daphne before turning toward the judge and said, "Thank you, your honor.

To which Niles and Daphne added, "Thank you."

Judge Goyt looked at Evangeline, smiled and said, "And to you Evangeline Hester Crane."

Evangeline looked at the judge and gave one of her cute grins. The judge smiled back and added, "All the best to you and your family Dr. and Mrs. Crane."

Niles and Daphne stood up. As Daphne repositioned Evangeline on her hip they shook hands with their lawyer and the judge both said, "Thank you, your honor."

When they left the judge's chamber and then the courtroom they thanked Lane for his hard work he had put in before they parted ways. As Niles walked a short distance away to make a quick call to the family to meet at a restaurant when Daphne held Evangeline close and ticked the sweet baby causing her to giggle out loud. Daphne was lost in the music that was the baby's giggle when she heard Evangeline say, "Mama."

Daphne's eye widened. Their baby, their daughter said her first word! She couldn't be happier she was her first word. She cuddled Evangeline closely and said, "Baby girl, I am is so proud of you!"

As Daphne hugged her daughter Evangeline continued to say her first word over and over. She then looked over at Niles who looked a bit confused but before Daphne could explain Evangeline said, "Dada?"

Daphne saw that Niles was equally shocked! Daphne placed Evangeline in her daddy's arms and he gave the baby a kiss and said, "You, my darling daughter are so very smart."

Pausing briefly Niles turned and brought Daphne into the hug and said, "This indeed is the best day ever!"

Daphne nodded and agreed with her husband. It truly was.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter of "Chance at Parenthood." Last chapter coming soon! Please review!**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

* * *

-Four Years Later, January 19, 2008, Daphne's POV-

It had been a crazy day and we had just celebrated Evangeline's fifth birthday. Amongst the guests were her friends, a few of David's and Alissa's friends, Grandpa Martin, Ronee, Alice, and Roz. Even her Uncle Frasier and Aunt Charlotte had made it out from Chicago for her birthday. As two workers helped with cleaning up the trash we joined Martin and Ronee on the sidelines and watched Eve, David and Alissa out on the ice with Alice as well as their friends having fun. Frasier, Charlotte, and Roz were on the ice watching supervising the kids.

How did time fly by so fast? It had been five years since she was left with and four years since we had adopted her and she has become quite a character: she was outgoing and vivacious, not to mention sweet and loved to cuddle! She could also be funny one minute and serious at a drop of a hat. She is a great helper and did well when we gave her the easy chores to complete especially when it came to helping with her younger siblings.

Following Alissa's birth Niles and I took them on a trip to Manchester to meet the rest of the family. Me dad was so overwhelmed at not one grandchild but three in near rapid succession. Eve loved her grandpa or as she said, "Grandypa". Normally the visits would be rowdy but since Stephen had already met Eve before David was born, he told them to behave. All three got equal attention. I even overheard from Billy that if Eve needed a dance teacher he teach her personally and would do it free of charge; even Audrey took a great liking to Eve.

Also In the last year, she has been involved with gymnastics. She has developed an interest in gymnastics one day as we watched a gymnastics competition on TV, so Niles and I signed her up and as it turned out she was good.

One thing I am glad is that because their closeness in age Eve, David, and Alissa are incredibly close and David and Alissa look up to their big sister. I remember shortly after her first birthday when Niles and I told her how she was about to become a big sister.

 _-Flashback: Late January 2004-_

 _One afternoon after she had woken up from her nap, she was having apples for a snack. After she finished and we had gotten her hands cleaned I carried her to the couch and after sitting her down, giving her the teddy she loved and making sure I had the necessary help nearby Niles began. "Eve sweetie, your mommy and I want to talk to you."_

 _Our daughter looked up at this with doe brown eyes and replied, "What is it, mommy and daddy? Do you not love me anymore?"_

 _Our hearts broke, now why would she think that? Of course, we loved her. Niles and I each gave her hug before I continued. "Evangeline Hester please remember, that your daddy and I will always love you."_

 _Eve nodded. Daphne placed her hand on her growing belly and continued, "Eve sweetie, in a few months you are going to have a baby brother."_

 _She looked at us with wide eyes. She looked at me and then placed her hand on me belly and asked, "My baby brudder is there?"_

 _I nodded and Niles added as he hugged our daughter, "That is right Eve. He is still growing in mommy's tummy. Oh, your mommy and I know you will be a great big sister."_

Evangeline took it much better than we had originally. We even read her a book, Joanna Cole's I'm A Big Sister and let her tell Grandpa Martin and Ronee the good news (even if they already knew). Over the next few months, we all helped Eve transition from being an only child to being older sister; we even got her an "I Am Going a Big Sister" shirt.

I will never forget the day when David was born. It was right the same day when Martin and Ronee were getting married. Niles and I had to head the vet's office to get Eddie to cough up the rings he swallowed. Before we left I left Eve in Roz's care…not that I didn't trust Stephen to watch her but with Michael and Simon around, Roz was the better choice. While we waited for the vet to do his job when I went into labor and before either one of us knew it I was holding David in our arms. I remember when our daughter met her brother for the first time.

 _-Flashback: May 15, 2004-_

 _I was holding David in me arms admiring how handsome when I heard me husband call out, "Daphne, we have visitors."_

 _I looked up and saw Roz, Alice, Stephen and of course our wonderful daughter Eve._

 _Stephen made his way over first and exclaimed, "Wow. Congratulations sis he is a handsome little bugger. Wait till I show Michael and Simon a picture of our nephew."_

 _Stephen quickly added, "Of course little Eve here heard about her baby brother being born she wanted to come and see you. So Roz, Alice and I came here first."_

 _Roz holding Eve, "Look, sweetie, there is your new baby brother. Want to go say hi?"_

 _Eve nodded enthusiastically. Niles took her from Roz's arm and went over to the bed and after sitting down placed Eve between him and me. I leaned over and gave our daughter a kiss her on her head. She looked so cute in her light purple satin bubble dress. She looked at her mother, then her baby brother and finally back at dad and asked with wide eyes, "My baby brudder?"_

 _Niles replied sweetly, "Yes Eve that is your baby brother, can you say hi to David?"_

 _She turned back and said, "Hwello Davey."_

 _The grownups and Alice all awed; Eve had given David his first nickname. Right, then she did something else unexpected. Eve leaned up and gave her new brother a kiss albeit an air kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. I gave her praise, "Good job Eve, what a great big sister you are."_

 _Just then Stephen whipped out his digital camera out, "How about a family picture? I know our dear ol' mum, dad and brothers' would want to see a picture."_

 _I looked up and frowned. "Stephen, do we have to? I look terrible."_

 _Stephen replied back, "Oh come on Daph, you think that it will matter years down the line?"_

 _No sooner had I muttered, "Fine", when we barely had the time pose when the flash went off._

I was lost in deep thoughts when I heard Eve call out, "Mum, can you and daddy please come out and skate?"

I looked over at her and then over at Niles. I know that Niles isn't too keen on any sport aside from squash but he has made a real attempt to try other sports especially since our kids are so into it, even little Alissa.

I called out, "We're coming, sweetie."

I turned to Niles and said, "Let's go get our skates, Niles."

As we walked to the rental booth I smiled, I am so glad that Eve's biological father had decided to leave Eve with us and gave us a chance at being parents. We are so incredibly thankful.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the final chapter of "Chance at Parenthood". More to come and please review!**


End file.
